$4vw + 4vx - v - 6 = 10w - 9$ Solve for $v$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $4vw + 4vx - v - {6} = 10w - {9}$ $4vw + 4vx - v = 10w - {3}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $v$ in them. $4{v}w + 4{v}x - 1{v} = 10w - 3$ Factor out the $v$ ${v} \cdot \left( 4w + 4x - 1 \right) = 10w - 3$ Isolate the $v$ $v \cdot \left( {4w + 4x - 1} \right) = 10w - 3$ $v = \dfrac{ 10w - 3 }{ {4w + 4x - 1} }$